In a communication system in which a base station device and a terminal device such as a mobile terminal communicate wirelessly with each other, the terminal device moves in the inside of a cell of the base station device, and between cells of the base station device. Consequently, movement control according to the movement of the terminal device is carried out. On the contrary, there is a case where the terminal device is used in a half-fixed condition. For example, it is considered to connect the terminal device to a household appliance, and control the household appliance with a communication system.
When the terminal device is an unmoving device, a communication system which does not perform control concerning movement of the terminal device, such as handover, is known (e.g. International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2007/066399).